Lucky and the Monster of the Dark Wood (chapter5)
by Bubba-Bubz25
Summary: On a normal night like any other the PALs are told of a legend about a winged monster that comes and takes livesrock, but its just a legend, Right? They will have to find out...


Its a new day and the girls are in the stables saddling up, thankfully Prus story was convincing enough for the girls parents, even Prus father, the girls are ready to head out before a voice called out to them. And where do you girls think your going?"

They turn to be met with a dissapointing sight of a snobby red head.

"We are just taking out our horses, you know riding them, like your supposed to" Pru says dissmisivly to the girl"

"Yes taking out your...filthy horses from thier filthy stables." Maracila reply with a disgusted look as she holds a hand over her nose

"Well in that case youd fit right in ,Maricela" Pru replys, maracila turns her nose up at Prus reply.

"You do know you cant go frolicking around when theres a vermain running causeing havok" Maracela scoffs.

"Uhh.. yeah we know, were just going on a long trail around Minadaro" Abigail replys.

That way we can be just out of the towns reach, and plus its really rough around there, we find it fun to run through mud, leaves and dirt." Lucky says

"Hmm, yes how..." Maricela looks up at Lucky. "Unsophisticated, and childish" she adds

Lucky didnt know why, but theat word did not settel with her, and it didn't settle with the others, the word really made Lucky want to get off Spirit and push Maricela into the most mud filled, stinking pile of dirt in the entire world.

But Lucky knew, that her actions wernt going to stop the spoilt rich girl from heving her fun so, instead she smiled in a smug maner.

"Pfft, Maricela im am far from sophisticated" lucky replys, she starts to let out a loud snort, and spat out some spit on the floor that landed at Maricelas feet, she lets out a loud squeel as she jumps back. "ARGG, you ANIMALS!" She yells out.

The girls all laugh at Maricelas reaction, Maricela turns up her nose and storms out.

"Fine.. be that way, you can go and eaten for all i care." She says before stopping in her tracks, she turns around with her smug smile again "and if you do, i can turn your stable into a second house, AND i can have your horses, they can make me some good money" She says staring directly at Spirit, she turns back arond and walks off.

"Man, that girl is so close from having my fist meet her face" Pru says rolling her eyes

"Oh dont worry about her, besides shes not important at the moment" Lucky says as she trots out of the stable.

"Yeah your right, cmon lets go while we still have some daylight" Pru replys as she runs ahead

The girls are off running across the plans, back out to the woods, to the area were the trail started.

"Alright..." lucky gulps as she gets off Spirit "lets go, but not on the horses, we dont want to risk them getting hurt, but stay close to them". Lucky says placing a hand on Spirits side.

"Good idea" pru says holding Chica Lindas rains "that way if we get attacked the horses can get away". She adds

"But then if the monster attacks then... that will mean we would be loosing more time to escape our selves" Abigail says as she recluctently gets off Boomerang.

"Yeah thats the point" Lucky says

Abigail looks confused

" would you prefer if you died or your horse died?" Pru asks

Abigail looks at Boomerang, who is looking at Abigail with adoring eyes before his attention was drawn to a bird flying and singing its sweet song.

"i would rather die then let Boomerang get eaten by a monster, he means alot to me" she says rubbing his muzzle and hugging his neck. " hes like a brother to me"

"All of our horses mean alot to us so thats why its best to walk" Lucky says as she starts to follow the trail deeper into the woods with pru following behind.

"And maybe...if we do get attacked then the horses can go get help?" Abigail says in a slightly cheerful tone while following the two girls with Boomerang following closely behind.

"Now thats the spirit!" Pru says as walks beside her horse "your finaly starting to look on the bright side" she adds

The girls walk for what seems like an eternity, having many occrences were they completely lost the trail and had to back track atleast several times, its seemed that this hole thing was for nothing, as the girls determined faces faded to bordom.

"My feet hurt" Abigail whines, boomerang lets out an unenthusiastic snort. "It feels like we've been here for hours!" she adds puting a hand over her eyes and looking to the sky, theres still daylight but the once white clouds are now fading.

"Honestly I have to agree with Abigail, weve been walking for hours, maybe we should call this adventure off" Pru says as she gets out her canteen from her saddle bag

Lucky lets out a sad sigh realizing that they arn't really getting anywhere with this investigation

"Yeah, lets head back, the horses need a break" she says as she climbs on Spirits back "sorry for dragging you guys on this wild goose chase" Lucky adds

"Its fine" Abigail responds

"Its alot better than being coped up in that barn" Pru adds as she climbs onto her saddle.

The girls are ready to set off but, Somethings off with Spirit.

"You ok boy?" She asks putting a hand on his neck "your alot more fidgety and...alert then usual."

Spirit was moving around as if he was uncomfortable in his own skin, his ears twitched and his eyes darted around every tree and stone, letting out snorts of fear.

"Woah girl!" Pru says pulling on her rains. Chica Linda was starting to rear up snorting and moving away, Boomerang too was doing the same.

"Boomerang, what wrong?" Abigail says as she does the same while she rubs her disteresd horse.

Chica Linda and Boomerang were panicking, rearing up even more and doing disteresd snorts and nieghs

"What up with them?" Lucky asked Pru with a fearful tone as she tries to calm her horse.

"I dont know but thier obviously spooked by somthing" Pru replys as she stares into the woods. We should get off of them, we dont want to ri-ISK."

Before Pru knows it shes falls on the floor and lands on her back with a thud, Chica linda had reared up and was kicking the air with her front legs and was neighing so loudly that it would put a donkey to shame, and just like that Lucky and Abigail jump off thier horses.

"Are you ok?" Abigail asks holding out a hand

"Yeah im fine, ive delt with worse." She replys rubbing her back, holding onto Abigails hand as shes pulled to her feet.

Lucky then realizes, the horses are completely quiet, she turns to face the horses.

"Guys look" Lucky says pointing to the horses, they are looking into a thick brush of trees, they apper to be just frozen in fear, the area they are stareing in is dark, but there is something much darker in there.

"What the...?" Pru says squinting her eyes

Theres a large siloute, its not moving, its just standing there, but theres a small reflection, its glimering in the darkness in the shape of two round eyes.

The girls are frozen, so many thoughts start to run though their heads.

"L-Lucky..." Abigail says shaking reaching out for Lucky for comfort "its...the thi-"

"I know, dont move." Lucky says holding both Pru and Abigail in an embrace.

Boomerang and Chica Linda start to fidget and snort as they stat to panic, but Spirit holds his ground, he stamps his hoof and lets out a loud snort as he stares with a intimidating look, directly into the glissening eyes, the eyes stare back with the same look, Spirit lets out a loud roar rearing up and kicking his front legs, the creature lets out a growl and darts off into the woods.

The girls stand there for a moment before,Lucky runs and climbs onto Spirit

"Cmon! We've gotta catch up to it!"

"Lucky wait!" Pru yells, but she is unable to finish her sentence before Lucky runs off into the woods.

"Cmon boy were losing it!" Lucky says

Spirit squints his eyes and starts to run faster than hes ever ran before, theres a trail of broken sticks and flattend grass, they run and run untill they see the siloute running infront of them, it looks back to see Lucky and Spirit hot on its tail.

"Woah its alot bigger than i thought", Lucky starts to reconcider chasing after such a large animal, but with all of her negitive thoughts she continues to chase after it.

The trees start to part and Lucky can see the animal more clearly, it had light grey fur with blue gradients on its legs, wing tips and ears, it had long blue hair running from its head all the way down its tail, while she was observing the animal in awe, she locks eyes with the creatur, the story was true, it did have blood red eyes, Lucky can barely move, fear had literally pierced her heart.

"Lucky!" A familiar voice calls out , she turns around to see Pru and Abigail raceing to keep up with her.

When Lucky looks back shes met with a large cliff face, she yells and pulls on Spirits mane and he screeches to a hult.

she looks up and sees the animal digging his claws into the stone and chalk climbing higher and higher.

"Lucky, down run off like-" Pru paused as she saw the animal climbing up the cliff, Abigail did the same.

When the animal had reached the top it looked back down to the girls, and gave them a long and intimidating stare, before letting out a loud roar as it ran out of sight.


End file.
